


Daddy?

by singingtater



Series: Tenn and His Two Boyfriends [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: Tenn is just curious what would happen if he called Ryuu "Daddy."





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My second Trigger fic! This one is just fluffy and super short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh, and this one IS in the same universe as "That Time Tenn Was a Prostitute."

Ryuu and Tenn lay on the older man’s bed tangled up in one another. Ryuu mindlessly plays with his boyfriend’s pale pink locks, twirling them around and around on his fingers. They’ve been like this for who knows how long. Minutes? Hours? Neither of them can tell, but they don’t honestly care. They will enjoy any and all peaceful alone time they can get. 

“Hey, Ryuu?” Tenn finally breaks the silence.

“Hmm?” They look at each other, and Tenn offers a small smile, which is quickly returned ten-fold by the taller man. 

“I have a question.”

“And I have an answer.”

The smaller man sits up a bit, causing Ryuu to let out a small whine of disapproval. Tenn just giggles, kissing Ryuu’s cheek as some sort of apology. “Let’s say we were in bed… having sex, I mean… and I called you something weird. What would you do?”

Ryuu blinks in confusion. “Something… weird? Like what?”

“Like…”

“Like someone else’s name?”

“No! God no,” Tenn places a hand on the older man’s chest, “Nothing like that, babe.” He smiles at Ryuu, expecting it to be returned, but Ryuu just looks utterly confused now. The pink-haired boy sighs. “For example… maybe like… Daddy?” Tenn looks away from Ryuu as soon as the word escapes his lips, afraid of his reaction. He waits for Ryuu to say something, anything at all, but he’s only met with silence. He slowly turns his head back. “Ryuu?”

“Huh… well maybe I lied,” Ryuu chuckles, “Maybe I don’t have an answer. I honestly don’t know what I’d do.”

“You don’t?”

Ryuu shakes his head. “I wouldn’t hate it, but I’m not sure it really suits us, you know?” Tenn nods, so Ryuu pokes his stomach. “Are you actually super kinky or something, and this is your way of telling me?”

The younger one bursts out laughing. Genuine, loud laughter. “Um, well, maybe a little? I think I’m still wanting to explore.”

Ryuu reaches up and strokes Tenn’s hair lovingly. “Well, whatever you want to try, I will try.”

Tenn raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Ryuu nods and without hesitation responds, “I’d do anything for you.” Tenn can’t stop the smile that forms on his face at hearing that. He suddenly tackles his boyfriend in a tight hug. They both giggle as they roll around on the bed like two amateur wrestlers (or maybe amateur porn stars?). They slow to a stop after a second, looking in each other’s’ eyes. The love between them is almost tangible as they slowly inch closer until their lips finally meet in a gentle kiss. Ryuu smiles when they pull away, then glances at the clock. “Oh goodness, it’s late.”

Tenn checks the clock too. “Oh, you’re right. Bed time, I guess.”

Ryuu nods, flicking off the lamp next to the bed. He pulls Tenn back against his chest. “Big day tomorrow, right?”

“If by ‘big’ you mean ‘busy,’ then yes.”

Ryuu chuckles and pushes Tenn’s hair away from his forehead, placing a soft kiss there. “I love you, Kujo Tenn.”

Tenn responds with a quick kiss to the lips. “I love you too, Tsunashi Ryunosuke.”


End file.
